Mario joins Delta Squad
by Mlg Mario
Summary: Mario Joins the Delta squad since peach cheated on him. DAMMM
1. Chapter 1

**YES THIS IS A COD AND MARIO CROSSOVER OK GOD.** **I DONT OWN CALL OF DUTY OR MARIO THIS IS A MW-MW3 STORY.** **ENJOY**

It was a very bad day for Mario since what he was about to see is scary. Mario could not wait to see beach again and get cake he was excited.

"PEACH IM HERE TO..." said Mario

Mario then froze to see Peach giving a blowjob to Bowser. He was ready to kill Peach when.

"Oh no, Oh shit." Said Peach

Mario just stood there as they watched him. He felt like every element join him in his blood.

"Peach..." Slowly said Mario

"Im sorry its not what it looks like ." Said Peach

"I SAVE YOU FOR FUCKING 31 YEARS DOG AND YOU CHEAT ON. WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM. I COULD KILL YOU BITCH BOTH WITH A FUCKING FIRE PLANT. I RATHER GO OUT WITH PAULINE THAN YOU. YOU FUCKING PEICE OF SHIT IM GOING TO RIP YOU APART!!"Screamed Mario

"GOOD BYE PEACH YOU FUCKING WHORE ...AS FOR YOU BOWSER IM GOING TO KILL YOU IN FRONT OF YOU WIFE PEACH."Screamed Mario.

Mario then grabed a feather wing and turned with great power. Killing Bowser in front of Peach.

"GOOD BYE PEACH DONT COME BACK CRYING WITH YOUR SHIT YOU FUCKING WHORE." Yelled Mario.

Peach could not hold much longer she burst into tears and begged Mario not to leave her. She cried and cried , but Mario pushed her and left

 _3 Months Later_

"Mario please report to sector 1 immediately" Yelled a Soldier on the speaker.

"Come the fuck on Price." Mario wispered to himself

Captain Price was waiting for Mario to come and report.

"Well well if it's Mario the plumber from the mushroom kingdom." Captain Price spoke

"Sir go easy on him alright." Said a masked soldier

Mario and the squad needed to hold of bowser and the army. This time Bowser Jr. wanted revenge on Mario for killing his father. He had a red army flag but with a koppa head.

Mario and the Delta Squad arrived to the kingdom. Mario didn't want to go but he had no choise ever since he left peach and made her sad and deppresed. The squad entered the kingdom and all the toads looked at Mario holding an ACR rifle.

"Alright we stay back and defend the castle for any lit-shits."Said Price

"Bull shit we belong in the front lines where the koppas are coming they fucking come at you with heavy force." Mario disaggred with Prices plan

Just then peach came out with her normal dress looking for Mario. She found him, but he looked away.

 _He does looked handsome and cuter with that thing and the gear._ Peach thought to herself.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO ACT SMART." Yelled Price

"THE KOPPAS COME OUT WITH FUCKING FORCE AND SHIT LOADS OF TROOPS IF WE DONT DEFEND THE FUCKING FRONT LINE WE ARE ALL GOING TO BE BITCHES FOR THE KOPPAS DO YOU FUCKING WANT THAT." Yelled Mario

Peach tried to hold back her tears she never heard mario swear that much.

"Ok fine we all go in the front lines and defend, I want a group here and here the rest of you and Mario hold the squad together." said Price

Just then a toad came out with a sniper bullet through his legs. Peach cried so loud they had to calm her down.

"Holy shit they'r coming" Said a very scared Mario.

Well Tx for reading Cha. one see you in the next one

BYEEEEE


	2. Mario joins Delta Squad chapter two

**HELLO THERE THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVEIWS ON MARIOS GODLY ADVENTURE.** **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN COD OR MARIO.** **CHAPTER TWO**

"SHIT SIR RP-." Said A soldier but he got shoot by an AK.

Peaches castle was blown apart and she started to scream.

"NO MY CASTLE WAHHHHH WAHHH."Peach started to cry and wine

"Get her the fuck out of here I dont want to see her." Mario said to a soldier

"Yes sir." Told Alpha 1

"Ok we need to move to the front lines NOW." Price said

the squad wentto the front lines with fucking motars. Lmg trucks shouting shit at them. Jets sending bitches like its there job.

"AHH KEEP RUNING PRICE HOLY SHIT!" Yelled Mario

They made it to the front lines safe and sound. A copper gunner with Jason Husdon was on it ready to support.

"Chopper at your go, HOLY FUCK I ALMOST GOT HIT."Housdon yelled

"KEEP THEM OFF US HOUSDON!" Mario said

The squad was in the bunker trying to pick out a class.

"Umm yes assult."Said Mario

He grabbed an ACR with fmg (Makes it stronger.)

"Ok mates Mario and I will go here rest of you sides got it." Said Price

Mario hoped he could stay alive and win against the lil-shit JR. Price was also looking for somthing or someone named Makarov a terroist group who mascred an airport.

"Ahh Captin Price I have been waiting to see you." Said Makarov

"You peice of shit what the fuck do you want." Yelled Price

"Simply the lanch codes to destroy this place...I also have three people the red bitch wants." Told Makarov

"WHO THE FUCK ARE THOSE." Yelled Mario

"Umm ones a princess another is a dumb green bitch and the last a cancer dog( aka Yoshi)." Said Makarov

"I swear I will find you and take you the fuck out you hear me." Said Mario

"HA COME AT ME M8." Makarov said.

"ARHHH" Screamed Mario in angry.

"Mario Im here ready to-- HOLY SHIT IM HIT FUCCCCKKKK." Housdon said over the radio

"Can you still fly mate." Said Price

"Yes but for a short time hurry." Said Housdon

Mario had the chopper gunner and was ready to rekt 420 noobs.

"Alright Housdon GOO NOW."Mario said controling

He killed about 4000 people meh too small. Anyways they did this twice until Housdon could do no more.

"Go get out." Yelled Price.

Housdon left but un lucky for Price and Mario there was a--HOLY SHIT A TANK FOR WAW(World at War)

"Well looks like were fucking screwed might as well smoke one last time." Price said lighty his cigar

"MARIIOOOOO HELP US"Cried a high pich voice

"Shut looks like its time to go." As Marii picked up a Grim reaper.

 **AND FUCKING DONE WOW THIS WAS A SHORT CHAPTER REVEIW AND SHARE.UNTILL NEXT CHAPTER** **STAY FROSTY**


	3. Mario joins Delta Squad chapter three

**HELLO UMM DANNKM IS NOT HERE BUT IM HERE IM RILEY THE DOG AND HERE IS CHAPPY THREE OF THE UMM BOOK I GUESS** **DISCLAIMIER: I DONT OWN COD OR MARIO** **CHAPTER 3**

"YOLOOOO!" Mario yelled shooting the grim reaper.

He got one out of the umm let me see... 30 tanksin the area.

"WE NEED BACK UP RIGHT FUCKING NOW DAMMIT." Price screamed at his radio

"Delta we have predator missiles ready to go." Said overlord

"About fucking time." Mario said grabbing a com

He got a 10 tanks in 3 missiles. He continued to do this untill there was no more.

"MOVE MOVE MOVE." Ordered Price.

"Alright we are here at the ummm mall?" Mario said in a confused voice

"Alright we need jug." Said Price

They got in there suits and had lmg.

"Ready." Price said

"Ready lets do this. Yolo." Mario answered

They came out and toads were being shot running holy shit some are in the real world god damm.

"MOVE DELTA SQUAD." Mario ordered

They kept shooting the troops up on the elevator. Price and Mario went up until a hele came up and crashed.

"SHIT WERE GOING DOWN PRICE." Mario said in fear.

"JUMP TO THE NEXT ELEVATOR." Said Price

They junped off and landed still with fire they had to take off there suits. Once they did they made there way to the roof. Problem is there is like a pack in there. Mario trew gernades like a mad man.

Price still shooting his lmg at the enemy.

"CHOPPER MARIO WATCH IT." Price yelled

The chopper shot missiles and Mario almost fell to his doom. Price had a tube through him.

"Go mate dont let Makarov or the shit get away." Price said

"MARIOOOO" Cried Luigi

"Brother you have to get out NOW TAKE YOSHI." Mario ordered

Luigi had no choise but to go.

"Stay safe Mario." Luigi said

Mario noded and ran up to the roof.

"Makarov and Jr are there keep going." Husdon said.

Mario ran fast and made it when the chopper took off. He jumped to the copper and killed both piolts. Mario tryed to control the hele and failed.

...MARIO...HELP... said a high pitch voice

Marik woke up to see Makarov and Jr looking hurt. Peach was also hurt and her dress with ripped

Mario moved to get a Degle off the ground he was stopped bye Makarov and took the weapon.

"NO LEAVE HIM ALONE." Peach screamed

"Shut up Peach." Jr said "This is for my dad."

"Good bye Mario" Makarov pointed the Degle at him.

Peach ran up to Makarov and pushed him. And grabbed the Degle and shoot Jr and killed him. Peach dropped the gun and cryed. Mario got Makarov and punched him

"IM GOING TO KILL YOU MAKAROV ARHHH." Marik said punching him.

He grapped the rope off the roof and wrapped around Makarov. Pushing him through the glass letting blood out. Peach was tok shocked to notice. When she heard a scream. BOOM

" ARHGGGGGGGGGGGGGG" Makarov said.

"DIEEEEEEEEEE" Screamed Mario

They both went through the glass and Makarov was killed.

"MARIO" Peach said

She could not find him.

"NOOOOOOOO WHAAAAAAA WHAAAAAAA." Peach said crying

"SHUT UP ARGHHH OWW" Mario said severely hurt

"MARIO" Peach screamed running to him.

She hugged him but Mario pushed her off him.

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU WHORE." Mario said.

"Mario Im sorry for what I did please forgive me. I beg you." Peach said with water in her eyes

"AFTER 31 YEARS OF SAVING YOUR ASS HELL NO." Mario said

"Im sorry for having sex with him. Im sorry. IM SORRY WHAAAAA WHAAA." Peach said screaming

SHUT UP PEACH GOD DAMM IM WRITING AND I HEAR CRYING.

"fine..." Mario said dark

"REALLY THANK YOU THANK YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU.(say that ten times fast)" Peach sqealed

"Under one condtion." Mario said

"Anything." Peach said

"You get to have sex with me every Saturday." Mario ordered

"Deal." Peach said she did not mind she loves her man.

"Then come here and hug me carefully my arm is cut." Mario said

"I love you." They both said

So Mario was commander of the Delta Spuad helping people. Peach loved Mario forever. That is untill MY FUCKING K/ D DROPPED FUUCCCKKKK

The end.

 **HEY RILEY HERE UMM TX FOR READING REVIEW AND LOVE COD GHOSTS** **BYEEEEEEE**


End file.
